homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103015 - The Pinnacle
sanguineOracle SO began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:43 -- 10:43 SO: T.T . o O ( Aaisha ) 10:43 AT: libby! are 10:43 AT: are you okay???? 10:43 SO: T.T . o O ( Not yet. ) 10:43 SO: T.T . o O ( But I will be ) 10:44 SO: T.T . o O ( I wish to extend my formal apology for any weird behavior that I may exhibit in the next few weeks, especially in regards to Serios. ) 10:44 AT: wait wht y 10:45 SO: T.T . o O ( Serios... ) 10:46 SO: T.T . o O ( I will explain more when I have more energy, but Serios has performed an irreversible action that among my people makes me his matesprite. ) 10:46 AT: oh 10:46 AT: u dont 10:46 AT: have to apologize 10:47 AT: i guess i aw 10:47 AT: saw* 10:47 AT: ur tablet 10:47 SO: T.T . o O ( Aah. I am sorry for that. ) 10:48 SO: T.T . o O ( Regardless. This causes a bit of a chemical reaction in the processors of female twinks. The first few weeks are... unpredictable." ) 10:50 AT: thats fine thats fine serios can handle himmself im 10:50 AT: rlly glad youre alive 10:50 AT: rlly glad i 10:50 AT: im sorry i couldnt 10:50 AT: do anything 10:52 SO: T.T . o O ( No. Don't be sorry. Jack targetted you, because you were weak still. You haven't had time to grow into your power. ) 10:52 AT: i still 10:53 AT: i shouldnt BE weak 10:53 AT: im supposed to be the empress and that just 10:53 AT: that just happened by default 10:53 AT: i dont ... kno 10:53 SO: T.T . o O ( This is a whole different kind of weakness. ) 10:53 SO: T.T . o O ( You wouldn't expect a wiggler to take on Ramira, would you? ) 10:53 AT: no 10:55 SO: T.T . o O ( And you would protect that wiggler from her, if she decided torturing that one would amuse her, yes? ) 10:56 AT: well yes 10:56 AT: im not sure what good it would do tho 10:56 AT: since its me 10:56 SO: T.T . o O ( It is the same. Just as you would protect the wiggler, regardless of your abillity to fight, so I defended you. ) 10:57 SO: T.T . o O ( You do not begrudge the wiggler its weakness. That is normal and natural for it. ) 10:57 SO: T.T . o O ( Just as I do not begrudge you. ) 10:59 AT: im srry im hvaing a hard time.. w/ my words rn 11:00 SO: T.T . o O ( I understand. You had a very traumatic experience. ) 11:00 SO: T.T . o O ( I am sorry you had to deal with that at all. ) 11:01 AT: its not just 11:01 AT: the death then not 11:01 AT: thing 11:02 AT: ohgosh im not even sure i should be putting this into words 11:02 AT: im laughing rn tbh 11:03 AT: im trash and i dont deserve u guys 11:03 SO: T.T . o O ( You are not trash. ) 11:04 AT: yea im sure everyone else would agree with u too 11:04 AT: but im sick of hearing how strong i am 11:04 AT: because from where im sitting im not and all ive done is failed 11:05 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes, because everyone is an expert at something they've never done before. ) 11:09 AT: do you understand what the empress is to alternia 11:09 AT: regardless of the game 11:09 AT: regardless of our dead civilization 11:09 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. I observed your culture. She is usually an oppressor. ) 11:10 AT: i will not argue that, to many she is culling for whatever she likes 11:10 AT: but thats an outsider view and a view that im privileged to have as an heiress, or as a once heiress 11:10 AT: but for us 11:10 AT: for us she is the pinnacle of troll society 11:11 AT: we should all aspire to be her, and if not that to worship the ground she walks on 11:11 AT: heiresses are born and then they are sent on a challenge to see if they deserve that title 11:11 AT: if they can overthrow the pinnacle of troll society and perfection and take that title 11:11 AT: and if they cant all the awaits them is death or as you saw with my ancestor 11:11 AT: apparently worse 11:12 AT: there is no room in an empress or heiress for mistakes 11:12 AT: for weakness 11:12 AT: i deserve neither of those titles i threw one away, and got the other by MISTAKE 11:12 AT: it was my ancestor who deserved the title not me 11:13 SO: T.T . o O ( And you are just as much her descendant. Who do you think she did it for? ) 11:13 AT: i dont think she even knew i existed 11:15 SO: T.T . o O ( I think she knew there was a chance. ) 11:18 AT: that seems really far fetched 11:18 AT: ive... enve rheard of a fuchsia doing something for one of their own 11:18 AT: i guess merrow now but 11:20 SO: T.T . o O ( We'll see what happens. ) 11:20 SO: T.T . o O ( I am... very tired. Do you mind if I just lay here for a bit? Serios is... very warm. It's nice. ) 11:20 AT: ?? oh yea 11:21 AT: sorry i shouldnt be laying this on u rn um 11:21 AT: rest well libby 11:21 SO: T.T . o O ( We will speak again soon. ) 11:21 SO: T.T . o O ( It's all right. ) 11:21 SO: T.T . o O ( You too ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:21 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Libby